fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Okada vs Tanahashi and Tag Team titles match
(Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out first, wearing a black and white tights with rock guitar on his shoulders) The following contest is for the INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, Hiroshi Tanahashi!!! (Kazuchika Okada comes out in all-golden atire and coat with golden necklaces on his neck as well as International Championship on his waist) Introducing second, he is the current International Champion, The Rainmaker, KAZUCHIKA OKADA!!!! The two lock up with neither men getting the upper hand in strength contest as they start outwrestling each other with holds. Okada locks in a tight headlock which Tanahashi manages to escape out from and knock him down with shoulder block. Okada quickly gets up before dropping Tana with hip toss. Okada follows up with low dropkick BUT HE MISSES as Tana manages to evade at the last second which HE FOLLOWS UP WITH A HUGE SOCCER KICK TO THE CHEST. OKADA HOWEVER MANAGES TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! TANAHASHI NOW BOUNCES OFF THE ROPES FOR A SLING BLADE! BUT NO! OKADA MANAGES TO SHAKE HIM OFF WHICH SENDS TANA INTO THE ROPES....DROPKICK!!! DROPKICK CONNECTS RIGHT ON THE NOSE! COVER! ONE...JUST A ONE COUNT. TANA QUICKLY BOLTS TO THE OUTSIDE BUT NOT BEFORE OKADA JUMPS THROUGH THE ROPES WITH A BIG SUICIDE DIVE!! OKADA GETS HIM BACK IN THE RING! ONE...TWO...KICK OUT! Okada now continues to press the advange as he hits a snapmare followed up by a low dropkick on Tanahashi's head! Okada now locks in his modified version of the abdominal stretch as he grabs Tanahashi right arm and pulls it backwards. Okada's eyes tell the story, he may very well want to tear his arm out of the socket! Tanahashi however, feeding off the energy from the capacity crowd manages to take Okada by surprise with a hip toss. Okada back to his feet as Tana starts building momentum. Tanahashi with a stiff elbow shot! And a chop the chest! And now one after the another. Tanahashi is laying those hits into Okada's head and chest! Okada is staggered as he falls back to the corner. Tana picks him up for a scoop slam and follows up with a great rollint senton bomb off the second rope! The cover! ONE...TWO...KICKOUT! Tanahashi gets Okada back up as he attemps to hit german suplex! Okada doesn't give in though, he stands his ground as he elbows Tana in the face! Tana gets the grip around his neck this time as he HITS THE DRAGON SUPLEX! TANAHASHI DIRECTLY TRANSITIONS INTO A BRIDGE FOR PINFALL ATTEMPT! ONE..TWO...THRE...KICK OUT BY THE CHAMPION! Tanahashi wants to end this already as he goes to the top rope! He's feeling it! High Fly Flow coming up! Tanahashi leaps...BUT OKADA MOVES OUT, TANA HOWEVER LANDS ON HIS FEET AND ROLLS THROUGH, HE TURNS AROUND TO AN ENZUIGIRI FROM OKADA THAT ROCKS HIM. OKADA TO THE TOP ROPE....HUGE ELBOW DROP RIGHT TO THE CHEST! YOU COULD PINPOINT THE IMPACT OF THE MOVE, TANAHASHI IS LUCKY HIS HEART'S STILL PUMPING! OKADA DROPS DOWN FOR THE COVER!!! ONE...TWOO...THREE.!!!! BUT NO!! KICK OUT!!! KICK OUT AT THE LAST SPLIT SECOND BY THE CHALLENGER. OKADA IS FEELING IT, HE FEELS IT'S RAINING GOLD. OKADA PICKS TANA UP, WRIST-LOCK, RAINMAK---TANAHASHI BLOCKS IT WITH HIS BARE HANDS!!! TANAHASHI HAS SAVED HIMSELF FROM SURE LOSS RIGHT THERE, OKADA IS STUNNED FOR A MOMENT AS HE HITS A GERMAN SUPLEX! OKADA LANDS RIGHT ON HIS NECK AND SHOULDERS, TANAHASHI IS WAITING FOR HIM TO GET UP, RUNS OFF THE ROPES, SLING BLADE!!! SLING BLADE!! TANAHASHI GOES TO THE TOP ROPE, HE KNOWS THIS IS IT. HIGH FLY FLOW CONNECTS! HE HITS OKADA WITH THE FROG SPLASH AS HE DROPS DOWN...ONE...TWO...THREE...!!!!! OKADA KICKS OUT! OKADA STAYS IN THIS! DETERMINATION OF THE CHALLENGER AGAINST WILL OF THE CHAMPION, WHAT WILL PREVAIL?! BOTH MEN ARE BACK TO THEIR FEET AS THEY START LAYING SHOTS INTO EACH OTHER, ELBOW SHOTS, KICKS IN LEGS, ARMS, CHOPS, THEY'RE LEAVING IT ALL OUT! TANA IS GETTING THE UPPER HAND, TANA WITH A HEADBUTT!! OKADA IS BARELY STANDING----ROLLING ELBOW!!! THE CHAMPION IS STILL ON HIS FEET THOUGH!! ANOTHER ROLLING ELBOW BUT OKADA REFUSES TO DROP DOWN!!! TANAHASHI KNOWS HOW WEAK OKADA IS RIGHT NOW, HE GRABS A HOLD OF OKADA---WAIST LOCK...WHAT?! IS TANAHASHI GOING TO DO IT? IS TANAHASHI THINKING ABOUT DOING THE UNTHINKABLE??? WAIST-LOCKS, TURN-AROUND, RAINMAKERRRRR!!!! TANAHASHI HAS DONE WHAT NO MAN HAS EVER DONE, HE HAS HIT THE RAINMAKER ON THE RAINMAKER HIMSELF! TANAHASHI TO THE TOP, HE SOARS LIKE AN EAGLE, HIGH...FLY....FLOW!!! THE COVER!! ONE.....TWOOOO.....THREEEE....!!!!! HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AT 15:50, AND NEEEEEW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION, HIROSHI TANAAAHASHIIII!!!!! (Sheamus and Barrett come out first, wearing ring attires that match colors with flag of Ireland and England while also waving Irish and English flags to major boos) The following contest is a fatal four way to determine the NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! Introducing first, from United Kingdom, the team of SHEAMUS AND WAAADE BARREEEETT! (Edge & Christian come out second to a major roar of cheers from the crowd, playing on kazoos while taking 5 second selfies with the fans) (MCMG come out third to boos from the crowd as they calmly make their way to the ring talking trash to both teams) (New Day come out last, to major cheers from the crowd, playing trombone and dancing around) (Bell ring) THE ACTION PICKS UP QUICK AND SHELLEY AND SABIN TAKE OUT BIG E AND KOFI KINGSTON WITH STEREO SUICIDE DIVES!!! INSIDE THE RING, E&C AND BARRET/SHEAMUS ARE SLUGGING IT OUT. SHEAMUS AND BARRETT GAIN ADVANTAGE WITH HARD HITTING SHOTS. WADE BARRETT MAKING THE BEST OUT OF HIS BARE KNUCKLE FIGHTING BACKGROUND AS HE LAYS SOME HARD RIGHT HANDS IN THE FACE OF CHRISTIAN. SHEAMUS AND WADE RUN OFF THE ROPES BUT ARE COUGHT BY DOUBLE FLAPJACKS FROM BOTH EDGE AND CHRISTIAN AS THEY HIT THE RING MAT FACE FIRST. THEY THROW THE BRITISH OUTSIDE THE RING AND ARE STANDING TALL RIGHT NOW, BUT NOT BEFORE MCMG JUMP THEM FROM BEHIND. SHELLEY AND SABIN KNOCK EDGE DOWN WITH DOUBLE ENZUIGIRI. THEY TURN THEIR ATTENTION TO CHRISTIAN AS BOTH MEN RUN FROM OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS....SPINNING LEG SWEEP BY SABIN WHILE SHELLEY, AT THE SAME MOMENT HITS SPINNING WHEEL KICK. MCMG seem to have the advantage but not for long! IT'S THE NEW DAY. KOFI AND BIG E ARE BACK INSIDE AND ARE LOOKING TO TAKE OUT MCMG. SHELLEY RUNS AT BIG E BUT BIG E TAKES HIM WITH HIS SIGNATURE MOVE E-TRAIN. RUNNING BODY BLOCK, THAT MUST HAVE HAD TAKEN SOME AIR OUT OF SHELLEY! On the other side of the ring, Sabin stuns Kofi with a jumping enzuigiri, Kofi stumbles to the ropes but Big E is right there! He catches Sabin---OVERHEAD BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX. WHAT A FEAT OF STRENGTH. AND KOFI FOLLOWS IT UP WITH BOOM DROP! JUMPING DOUBLE LEG DROP! FIRST COVER OF THE MATCH---ONE....TWO...THR....SHEAMUS AND BARRETT JUMP INSIDE. THEY CAUGHT NEW DAY BY SURPRISE AND THEY THROW BIG E OUTSIDE THE RING AND ISOLATE KOFI IN THEIR CORNER. Barrett is outside with Big E---IRISH WHIP INTO STEEL STEPS! Smart move by Barrett taking out the big man leaving Kofi all by himself. Sheamus and Barrett start double teaming Kofi, boots to face from both men! Sheamus picks him up and whips him off the ropes, Kofi rebounds---RIGHT INTO A BIG SPINEBUSTER FROM BARRET!! AND A SENTON FROM SHEAMUS FOR GOOD MEASURE. THAT MUST'VE CRUSHED SOME RIBS. THE COVER---ONE..TWOO..THR...KICKOUT BY KOFI! Sheamus applies more pressure to Kofi's chest and back as he lays diving knee shots in both body areas. Sheamus makes a tag, Barrett with a big backbreaker! And now he continues to take advantage of Kofi's wounded state as he keeps him on his knee and stretches him out. He's bending him nothing! Kofi, however, is starting to get out of the hold--he's back to his feet as he hits Barrett with some elbow drops. Kofi breaks free of the hold. Barrett throws him off the ropes---BUT KOFI WITH A TORNADO DDT OFF THE ROPES!! THAT CAUGHT BARRETT COMPLETELY OFF GUARD. THE IMPACT OF HITTING THE DDT SENDS KOFI TO THE OPPOSITE CORNER AS EDGE TAGS IN!! EDGE IS IN AND AT THE SAME TIME BARRETT TAGS SHEAMUS. HERE WE GO! EDGE DUCKS A CLOTHESLINE AND HITS THE EDGE O-MATIC. SABIN IN BUT CHRISTIAN STOPS HIM MID-WAY AS HE HITS HIM WITH A CROSSBODY. CHRISTIAN GOES TO THE APRON--GETTING READY TO TAKE OUT WADE BARRETT BUT BIG E!!! BIG E WITH SPEAR THROUGH THE MIDDLE ROPE!!! OH MY GOD, THAT SPEAR SENDS BOTH MEN OUTSIDE!! BIG E IS FEELING THE ADRENALINE, HE'S BACK UP BUT NOT FOR LONG AS WADE BARRETT HIS BULLHAMMER! BULLHAMMER TAKES DOWN THE FREIGHT TRAIN. SHELLEY IS NOW IN AS EDGE TURNS TO A SUPERKICK! SUPERKICK KNOCKS EDGE OUT. SHELLEY TURNS AROUND---BROGUE KICK FROM SHEAMUS---TROUBLE IN PARADISE FROM KOFI!!! ALL 7 MEN ARE OUTSIDE, KOFI IS THE ONLY MAN IN THE RING RIGHT NOW, KOFI'S GOT SOMETHING BIG IN MIND---OVER THE ROPES PLANCHA TAKES OUT EVERYONE!!! SABIN AND CHRISTIAN ARE BACK IN THE RING, SABIN WITH SPINNING BACKFIST---HAIL SABIN!!! THE COVER---ONE....TWO....THREE....BIG E STOPS IT! KOFI MAKES HIS WAY IN THE RING AS BIG E SETS UP SABIN FOR BIG ENDING. KOFI TO THE TOP ROPE...MIDNIGHT HOUR!! BIG ENDING/FOOT STOMP COMBINATION. THIS IS IT!!! ONE..TWO...THREE....!! NO!!!! BARRETT AND SHEAMUS ARE BACK IN. BARRETT PICKS KOFI UP FOR WINDS OF CHANGE---RIGHT ONTO SHEAMUS' KNEES! INNOVATIVE OFFENSE FROM THOSE TWO AS THEY AGAIN TARGET THE INJURED BACK OF KOFI! BARRETT PICKS KOFI UP AND PUSHES HIM TOWARDS SHEAMUS---BROGUE KICK TO KOFI---ANOTHER ONE TO EDGE WHO TRIES TO GET INSIDE THE RING----BULLHAMMER FROM BARRETT. KOFI'S DOWN!!! COVER..ONE....TWOO....THREE..!!!! THEY DID IT! SHEAMUS AND BARRETT AND THE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, AND NEEEEW, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, SHEAMUS AND WADE BAAARETT!!!